


Bouncing Babies

by jayshipsdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Castiel, Oviposition, Pregnant Adam, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sam, Trans Adam Milligan, Trans Castiel, Trans Dean, Trans Dean Winchester, do at least ONE THING EVERYONE WILL LIKE, i;m gonna cover all bases here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayshipsdestiel/pseuds/jayshipsdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ever-growing collection of short Supernatural mpreg fics, ranging from trans characters, eggpreg, to a/b/o dynamics, you're sure to find a short fic you'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas ovipositon/eggpreg and a/b/o hybrid

For Dean and Castiel, it had never been a question of if they should have kids, it was a matter of when they were going to do it. When they first met in highschool, they were too young. College, too poor. When they left college, Dean and Castiel both found work, Dean as a mechanic, and Castiel as a teacher. Finally, at 24 years old each, they had time to do what they'd been planning since they were sixteen.

Dean was a fine Alpha Layer, presenting at 12 years old, assuring that he would produce healthy, quality eggs. Castiel was the ideal Omega Carrier - He was healthy, attractive, and intelligent, a trait he would surely pass on to the eggs he nurtured. Castiel's cheeks flushed red when Dean asked him if he wanted Dean to lay his eggs in Cas, and the red deepened as Dean's cock sank into Cas, grinding and bucking and rutting against him, until Castiel felt Dean's eggs being pushed into him, rolling down the length of Dean's cock, into Castiel's tummy, the gold ball sized eggs pushing against his skin, his tummy growing taut as Dean kept rutting and thrusting, until his clutch of eggs was laid.

Straight after laying, Castiel's tummy was already a little, subtle bump, that would grow over the coming months. Two weeks later, they went to the doctor for the first time for tests, confirming that Dean's clutch was as large as it felt - 12 eggs, well above the average six. Castiel took to pregnancy like a duck to water, his gravid belly growing rapidly. Dean was on hand whenever Castiel needed something, be it a water bottle for his back, food that complied with his cravings, or anything else he wanted.

It was around the seventh month that Castiel grew grumpy. The twelve golf ball sized eggs were now about the size of a mug, and boy, was it weigh Castiel down. His extremely gravid belly meant he was on bed rest, and he still had two months to go. He needed Dean's help to get out of bed, to get off the couch, to get into bed, get on the couch, any movement, he needed help.

Nine months came and went and the eggs were being very, very stubborn about coming out. It was only at nine months and two weeks that Castiel went into labour, a twisting, rippling pain throughout his whole body. He positioned himself on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart, waiting for a sure sign that he was in labour. Labour could do a backtrack, but not after the gush of the fluid surrounding and protecting his eggs leaving his body, functioning as a lubricant to help. After a few minutes of contractions and panting, the fluid poured from his body, assuring him that yes, these eggs were coming  _now._

He called Dean up to their room, and Dean brought a basket of blankets, placing them on the floor between Castiel's legs. He braced himself on Dean's shoulders, ready to push when the first egg entered his birth canal, fingers digging into Dean with every contraction. 

Castiel groaned loudly as he felt the first egg enter his birth canal, his contractions pushing it down slowly. He bore down, pushing with all his might, moaning and groaning as he felt it move further down, stretching his body from the inside out. Another egg had made it's way into the canal, making his contractions hurt twice as much, pushing and pushing with every muscle, digging his nails into Dean's shoulders. 

The pain almost created a haze around him. He could faintly hear Dean's voice, feel Dean's cool touch on Castiel's gravid belly, but he was overcome by a feeling of burning, right where the first egg was. He blindly reached down and emerging egg, slick and smooth, coated in a sticky goo, and he feels a weight off his heart. He's almost there, once he's delivered his eggs, the pain is over. Castiel bore down again, with all his might, and the first two eggs slipping out and falling into the basket of blankets. He heard Dean sigh through the haze.

Five hours later, Castiel bore down and pushed one final time, and all 12 eggs were bundled in blankets and towels, stained with red and yellow, and gross mix of blood and goo. After a long nap, Castiel and Dean cleaned up the eggs. Three weeks later, they had 12 little babies, all a perfect mix of Castiel and Dean.

Eight years in wait, and all of them were worth it.


	2. Dean Winchester is Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old Dean is soon going to become Teen Dad No. 1 - Teen Dad No. 2 has already left him. Kicked out of his home and school, he badly needs help. Castiel, an angel in a young vessel, is his saving grace.
> 
> Trans!Dean, Pregnant!Dean, Highschool AU (kinda, it's the right age), Angel!Cas/Human!Dean  
> (Mention of Non-con between Dean and the father of the baby)

Dean Winchester is fifteen when he loses his virginity to the Captain of the football team. As the co-captain, it was his  _duty_ to help his captain, especially if he was helping him orgasm. The team captain is a typical 15 year old boy - he's not as good at sex as he thinks, and he convinces Dean they don't need protection. The captain forces Dean to let him come in Dean's very unwanted vagina - Dean later learns that because he didn't want it, it was rape. He feels better knowing it was okay not to want it.

Dean Winchester is a week off sixteen when the pregnancy test comes back positive, for the fourth time. The captain of the football team tells the school. Expelled. The school tells his parents. Kicked out. Dean Winchester is a homeless, pregnant trans boy, and he doesn't know what to do. He curls up in doorways at night if no one moves him on, he lurks around the soup kitchens and homeless centres, too nervous, too scared to go in, until a boy about his age sees him, takes his hand, and leads him in, smiling. 

Dean Winchester is five days off sixteen when he next goes to the soup kitchen where the young boy was. He had perfect, pale skin, dazzling blue eyes, a mess of short, black hair. He was tall and lean, but not quite as tall as Dean, maybe an inch less. The boy pours a ladle and a bit into Dean's cup - more than the usual ladle - and hands it to Dean with a smile. Dean feels his cheeks go red, and they go redder when the young boy's do too.

Dean Winchester is sixteen when he's curled up in a doorway, and the young boy comes out and hands him some soup. "What's your name?" he asks, his voice gentle, deeper than expected. Dean mumbles his name, and the boy sits down next to him. "I'm Castiel," the boy smiles. "Why are you out on the street?" Castiel asks. Dean explains what happened - the captain, the school, the baby.. "You don't deserve any of that. Come stay with me."

Dean Winchester is sixteen and one day when he moves in with Castiel and his older brother Gabriel. Gabriel is rather grumpy, and Castiel often has a confused puppy face, but the two brothers always provide Dean with any food or drink he wants. Dean wonders why he never sees Cas or Gabe eat, why he never sees them sleep, but he doesn't question it. He's glad of them and their welcome.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and two months when Castiel explains why he and Gabriel don't eat or sleep. Dean doesn't believe in God - why should he believe these boys are angels? He's confused, but they accept that, and give him space. Dean spends a lot of time his room of the apartment, rubbing his growing tummy.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and two months and a day when Castiel performs miracles to affirm Dean's faith. Castiel reads Dean's mind, he projects an image of his true self,  and heals a cut on his arm instantly. Dean has faith in Castiel. Dean is falling for Castiel.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and three months when he performs his own miracle. He pulls Castiel close and kisses him, their lips soft on each other, a sloppy, yet perfect kiss. Dean cannot stop blushing and Castiel can't stop smiling, and Gabe just rolls his eyes.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and four months when he has sex again, since the last time. He's nervous, but he feels safe in Castiel's hands, running across his waist, cool on his ever-growing belly. Dean is sure he'll feel it in the morning when Cas thrusts deep into his ass, the angel's grace edging him quickly towards orgasm. Castiel insists he has never done this before, only seen it done. Dean suspects otherwise.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and five months when he finds out he's having triplets. That would explain his larger than average five month belly, which looks more like seven. He's constantly grumbling about backache, while Cas just shuts him up with kisses, and sex.

Dean Winchester is sixteen and six months and he looks full term but there's still another trimester to go. He agitated and anxious and fidgety, so Castiel calms him down with sex. Dean's belly is too gravid for Dean to touch himself, so he asks Castiel to try touching his vagina, even though the last time was awful. This time, Dean feels safe. He's okay. And my god, Castiel is amazing at this. Sucking and stroking and rubbing, leaving Dean hungry for more fingers, more tongue. Castiel is beautiful with come dripping down his face.

Dean is sixteen and eight months and he's on bedrest. He looks over due, and he still has a month to go. Castiel spends a lot of time either in bed next to him, watching TV, or under the covers, licking Dean's wet pussy. Dean returns the favour, stroking and rubbing Castiel's dick until there's come everywhere. The two boys are sexual messes in each other's hands.

Dean in sixteen and nine months when he goes into labour. His gravid belly is bulging, and he's glad to get this over with, but he's scared of the pain. Without warning, his waters break, and his contractions progress fast. Within two hours, he's pushing. Within three, he has a baby boy, and two to go. Castiel rubs his belly with his cold hands, and soon, Dean has two baby boys. Within six hours, he has two boys and a girl. He insists Castiel is the father, as there is no one he'd rather start a family with.


	3. Angelic Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel thought angel reproduction had died out. It was unnecessary nowadays, they had more efficient, asexual manners of reproduction. He didn't think he and Dean would have to deal with fledglings in their lifetime. He was so, so wrong.
> 
> Eggpreg/oviposition, I don't even know how to explain it, you're really going to have to read it to understand, pregnant!Cas, ovipositor!Dean (as I said you have to read to understand), this is just conception lol

Dean really doesn't bottom that often, but when he does, boy, does Castiel get excited. They go all night when Dean bottoms - it's almost a special occasion, Dean's ass in the air, hungry for more of Cas' cock. Cas always gives it, thrusting in deep, hitting his prostate again and again. Dean _loves_ it.  
Dean worries when a few days after he bottoms, Castiel keeps staring at Dean's tummy. Is he gaining weight? He quit hunting, maybe he's in need of more physical activity, maybe Castiel can help. Dean is took entirely off guard when Castiel announces "Dean, I'm pregnant." He spits his coffee all over the table. "Well, more accurately,  _we're_ pregnant." Dean gives Cas the stare, the one that screams "Explain or I'm getting my shotgun."  
"Well, angel reproduction is very rare nowadays, we figured out a less time consuming, asexual alternative. But it could still happen, in theory. Have you been getting cramps in your gut lately?" Dean squints at him, and realises his angel is right - he has.   
"I guess, yeah, what's that got to do with it?" he grumbles, still confused and unconvinced.  
"Angel reproduction is rather.. Odd. An angel ejaculates in another, and the partner carries the eggs for a few days, til they're a little smaller than golfballs. Then they're transferred back into the original angel via sex."  
Dean stares for a moment. "Are you telling me-"  
"The cramps in your gut are the eggs, doing what they have to do to get back to my body."  
"Which is.."  
"Make their way to your dick."  
"Are you saying I have to-"  
"-lay eggs in me, yes."

Dean recovers from Castiel's very blunt version of the news, just as he feels some odd pressure on his prostate.  
"Cas, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that weird pressure on my prostate means something," Dean said, really asking what was going on.  
"Dean, I need your dick in me."  
"Woah, okay, that escalate-"  
"No, that's the eggs. They're in position. They need to be transferred back into me."  
"Oh, right. Let's get busy then."

Before long, Dean and Cas are naked, and Cas is telling Dean exactly what to do.   
"Not my ass, it's between my dick and my ass," he moaned gently, Dean's fingers in his ass.   
"So do angels just.. generate extra body parts?" Dean asked breathily, half moaning as he sank his cock into Castiel's new, tight hole. It was slick and wet, and Dean sank himself deep into Cas, thrusting in gently. He was feeling the odd pressure on his prostate move down, it was right at the base of his cock now. He was half afraid it would hurt, but he trusted Castiel, so he would be alright. Castiel was panting and moaning on his back, and Dean could feel Cas clenching around his cock. Just as Cas unclenched, Dean felt the pressure move further, from the base into his shaft. He could feel a lump moving down his shaft slowly, pushing against his cock, and pushing against Castiel's sides. It wasn't sore, it was amazing, as good as when Cas hit his prostate, just feeling the pressure rolling down his shaft. Cas was moaning and groaning beneath him, and Dean heard him gasp when the first egg fell from his tip, into Castiel.   
"H-how many will there be?" Dean asked, stroking Cas' cock gently.  
"I-I don't know, but I- Uh- oh god," Castiel moaned, the eggs coming quicker now, rolling down Dean's shaft and falling into Cas' belly. Cas' cock was dripping precome, and just as Dean felt the final egg fall from his tip, Cas came all over him.  
"So we're pregnant."  
"We are."  
"Fuck."


	4. Study Me, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a gentle marine biologist, studying a newly discovered shapeshifting species, that shifts from human to human-squid hybrid. Cas is particularly studying Dean, an Alpha Shifter.
> 
> Human!Cas, Creature!Dean, A/B/O (for Dean's kind at least), Tentacles (obvs), oviposition/eggpreg

Castiel was tasked with studying the Alpha of the shifter pack, Dean. In fully human form, Dean had brown-blonde hair, dazzling green eyes, and a strong build, with a muscular body. He had flowing tattoos, mimicking waves and currents, and a soft, kind smile. Castiel was eager to see Dean in his hybrid form, but he knew he had to earn the Alpha's trust. They'd been talking for a few weeks now, Castiel learning about the shifters through Dean.   
"Our species are actually similar than you think," Dean explained.   
"Really?" Cas smiled, taking notes on what Dean said, sketching the environment around him.  
"My kind has Alphas, betas, and omegas. Your kind, you only have betas and omegas, so you never know, because you have no Alphas. But we can smell it off you, a mile away we could tell," Dean explained. Cas was intrigued - this meant men, born predisposed to child bearing, but the potential was never unlocked because of the lack of Alphas.   
"So you could tell if I'm a beta or omega?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Which am I?"  
"I could tell you, but I'd need something in return, Professor," Dean smirked. Cas' cheeks flushed red, but the blood was all headed elsewhere, to his cock, which was beginning to strain against his pants. He'd had feelings for Dean for a while now, but he knew it was.. unprofessional. But he didn't care, his instinct was taking over and he flirted back.  
"And what would that be, Alpha?" Cas turned slightly to face Dean fully, their equally bright yet opposing eyes meeting. Dean ran a had up Castiel's thigh, slipping into his lap where his dick was tight against his pants.  
"Let me take you to my den, we can be alone there."

Castiel removed his shoes, and left any valuables where they had been sitting, and followed Dean through the woodlands around the lake, which had little rivers flowing off it in various directions, wading down some to reach Dean's home, a well lit, oddly furnished cave. It was a step up from the typical home the shifters had, which really meant more furniture. There was a sofa made of leaves and branches, a pool of sorts cut into the ground, and all sorts of makeshift appliances that a person might need to live.  
Dean pushed Castiel down on his bed gently. It was made of feathers, kept in a mattress-shaped bag made of hides, soft as silk.   
"Do you want to see my true form, Scientist? Do you want to know what I can do?" Dean bit his lip gently, straddling Castiel's hips, undoing Castiel's shirt and trousers.  
"I do, I want to be your beta or omega or whatever I am, I just want to be yours," Cas sighed deeply, Dean brushing his hands over Castiel's bulge.  
"Omega," Dean growled lowly. "You're my omega." Castiel could feel Dean squirming oddly as he straddled his hips, and he stood up. Castiel's clothes were half on, and Dean's were all off. "Come here, omega, see my true form," Dean smirked, climbing into the pool. It was bigger than a jacuzzi, but not by much, and Castiel wandered towards him, full of lust. For a moment, there was a bubbling and foaming around Dean's lower half, and when it cleared, Castiel saw Dean's true form - in place of legs, he had dark brown, almost black tentacles, seemingly tangled and writhing, yet fully in the Alpha's control. Castiel climbed into the pool with him, Dean's eyes boring into his own, Dean's hands pulling off his shirt, his trousers, his boxers. Castiel is naked in the water with Dean, his Alpha - His. Dean's tentacles swirled around him, pulling him close, their lips clashing, Castiel's rough, Dean's soft. Cas could feel one tentacle running up his leg, teasing his rim gently, another wrapped around his cock, another stroking it. Dean's hands were on Castiel's face, holding him in this kiss for an age, never wanting to part.   
"D-Dean," Cas sighed gently. He could feel the tentacle on his rim just slipping over his hole fully, feeling a warm liquid pump from it.  
"Don't worry, Omega, its just some lube," he smirked, kissing down Castiel's neck gently. "Are you mine, Omega?"  
"I'm yours, 100%, always."  
"Let me claim you."  
"P-please," Castiel moaned, feeling Dean scrape his teeth gently over his skin. Castiel didn't need to know what claiming was - he was studying them. An Alpha bites their omega, as Alphas and omegas are true matches, bonds that can never be broken. Dean dug his teeth into Cas' skin, making him shudder and moan. He didn't draw blood, but it would bruise.   
The tentacles were manhandling Cas, the one on his hole starting to worm it's way in, teasing him open, the one on his cock pumping and stroking. Cas tried to examine Dean in his horny stupor, but it all seemed a mess of tentacles to him. He went out on a limb, reaching a hand beneath Dean's tentacles, feeling around. His hand met something fleshy, and soft and wet. As his hand rested on it, he felt it swell. Castiel knew well enough, he was doing the right thing. He ran his fingers across it, making Dean let out little moans, but Dean stopped him.  
"Ah, Omega, let me show you what I can do. Let your Alpha take control." Castiel squirmed on the tentacle worming it's way into his hole. "That's it, Omega, take me all in your tight hole." Dean kept working his tentacle in farther, until it was squashed up against his prostate, making Castiel see stars.   
"Castiel, Omega, do you want to live up to your potential? Do you want to be a good Omega for your Alpha, take my eggs?"  
"Of course, anything, Alpha," Castiel whimpered, his cock being teased to orgasm, his hole opened so wide for Dean's tentacles. Instantly, Dean pulled away from his hole and his cock, letting Cas let out his load of come for a moment, before wrapping the tentacles around his arms and legs, holding Castiel down.   
"Such a good Omega," he growled lowly, sliding a tentacle along from Cas' cock to his hole. He began to tease a spot between his dick and his ass, a space where Cas never remembered there being a hole, but after only a short bit of teasing, Dean thrust his tentacle in deep, making Cas gasp and moan out. Cas could feel the eggs beginning to travel down his hole, feel them through Dean's tentacle, they were the size of a golf ball, pushing against his walls. Dean just kept pumping into him, egg after egg, Castiel could feel the skin on his stomach growing taut, just as Dean finished, shooting a large load of come in with his eggs, pulling out gently, and returning to human form.  
"T-that was amazing," Castiel stuttered and blushed, looking down at the slight bump in his belly. "But I'm gonna need to know where that extra hole came from."  
"Omegas only adapt to bear children when their Alpha claims them. I claimed you, your body automatically adapted."

~~~to be continued~~~


	5. Study Me, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Study Me, Part One  
> (They should really just be called Study Me: Conception and Study Me: Birth)

Six months later, Castiel is curled up in bed with his Alpha, Dean's hand rubbing Cas' gravid belly. The clutch is overdue - a week late and counting. Castiel is grumpy - none of his clothes fit anymore. His belly is huge, taut, his back aching, Dean has sentenced him to bed rest. Castiel just grumbles "You did this to me". 

Castiel goes into labour while Dean is out, catching fish for dinner. He's curled up in bed, taking the weight off his back, nothing but an oversized shirt on when he feels a gush of sticky, gross liquid from his hole. It's dark, coloured like Dean's tentacles, and it feels disgusting between his thighs. He quickly manoeuvres himself up on the nest of pillows he's created for himself, propping himself up, spreading his legs as he feels the first egg shift into place. It's just a gentle weight on his hole for a moment, but then he begins to feel it push against him, easing him open from the inside. The eggs are big, and god knows how many there are. Castiel is only certain that the eggs are as big as an ostrich's, and there's enough to take an awful long time.

An hour passes. Dean still hasn't returned home, and Castiel is in no state to go find him. The egg is pushing hard against his hole now, burning as it pushes his hole wide. He can feel the gloopy, slick liquid pouring out of him, sloshing up against the egg. He's just so  _full_ , there are so many eggs with all the oil-like liquid, he feels like he's going to explode. There's a steady stream of the oily goo spilling from him, and Castiel feels a rough ripple of pain, which on top of the burning, makes him push, every muscle in his body scrunching up in effort. He feels the egg begin to emerge from his hole, just the tip, but definitely beginning to come out. Castiel reaches down around his gravid belly, touching the smooth, slick egg, peeking out from his hole. The goo was wet and sticking on his hand, and he reached down his other hand, using his fingers to pull himself open more, pushing hard as he did. The egg was peeking out a fair bit now, giving Cas some encouragement, bearing down one last time, and the egg slid out with a sigh. The other eggs hadn't yet shifted into place, so although he, the bed, and the lone egg were covered in goo, he pulled the egg up beside him, curling up with it, pulled close to his slightly less gravid belly. He drifted off to sleep.

He was woken by Dean, gentle hands on his exposed skin, smiling, but slightly worried.  
"Hey, Omega, I see you got started," he smiled, resting a hand on the egg. "Don't worry about the long wait, it's kind of different to the way humans are born. Each egg has it's own sack of fluid, except the final egg, but when each sack bursts, you go into labor with that egg. It could be a while til the next egg comes."  
"Mhm.." Cas smiled drowsily up at his Alpha. "What about the last egg?"  
"It tends to be much bigger, and instead of a sack, all of the liquid left comes with it. It tends to be the most difficult, even for our kind."

Dean and Castiel wake up from their nap to the familiar gush of liquid again. Dean helps Castiel prop himself up, the egg beginning to put pressure on his hole fast.  
"Dean, I need you to help it out," Castiel explains, pointing towards his hole. Dean just nods, standing at the end of the bed, hands on Castiel's ankles. He reaches forward to Castiel's hole, and man, he has one  _hell_ of a view. He can see the tip of the egg beginning to emerge, the dark goo sloppy around it. His fingers pull at Castiel's hole, in an attempt to spread it as the Omega bears down, and the egg slides out with a gasp. Dean and Castiel curl back up in bed with their two eggs, another nap before another labor.

Castiel goes into labour three more times before the last. Dean knows it's the last, Castiel's belly is much less gravid, and there is so much more liquid. Castiel is still rather round, however. The last egg is bigger. Dean spreads Castiel's hole, but it's not progressing as quick as before. Castiel bears down, pushing hard, but it's slow work, with more liquid gushing out than anything else. After two hours, compared to short, half hours, the egg finally slips out. Dean and Castiel curl up in their pillow nest with their six eggs. All is well.


	6. God and Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Novak, ancient sea god, is an Omega. Dean Winchester, a cocky, self absorbed merman, is an Alpha.
> 
> Pregnant!Cas, A/B/O Dynamics, merman!au, Alpha!Dean, Omega!Cas, heat/mating cycles

When Castiel Novak goes into heat, he is a cock hungry god for Dean Winchester. The young, cocky Alpha, his ripped chest, glistening green tail, perfectly formed scales, Castiel doesn't understand how he's the god, not Dean. Dean is eager to please his insatiable Omega. Unbelievably eager.

The minute Dean catches the scent of his mate in heat, he hurries back to him. Castiel is already in a state, hot, sweaty, the slit at the front of his tail flaring and swollen. Dean can't resist the Omega in such a state, pulling him close quickly, slipping his fingers into his slit. Castiel let's out a needy whine. Castiel is ready, so ready, he wants Dean's cock, he wants Dean's young inside him, he's so ready he's almost bursting at the seams for Dean. Dean's fingers are soft, gentle, surprisingly so for an Alpha, running along Castiel's slit, dipping in gently. With a smirk, Dean gets down level with Castiel's slit, licking it from top to bottom, dipping his rough tongue in, making Castiel run his fingers through Dean's hair, shoving him down on his slit, letting out needy moans. Dean slides a finger gently into his slit, squirming and rubbing, still licking it up and down, until Castiel lets out a load of dark ink on his face. Dean comes back up level with him, smirking. Castiel bites his lip, he needs Dean to fill him up so badly, he can't even find the words to ask. Dean just knows. 

Castiel pulls himself close to Dean, bodies flush, Castiel rubbing his slit over Dean's bulge. He closes his eyes out of bliss - he's so needy right now, but he knows Dean's going to fill him up. The rest of the pantheon will be enraged - they don't  _care_ he's an Omega, that Dean's an Alpha - Gods knock up mortals, simple as. Castiel can feel Dean's bulge growing against his slit - the slight bulge in the Alpha's tail, the cross on the raised skin opening out, letting the Alpha's large cock out, teasing the Omega's slit open gently, sliding in slowly. Castiel sighed deeply, bucking what would be his hips against Dean's cock, Dean working in time with him, holding each other in their arms, rutting up against each other. 

Castiel could feel Dean's cock swell as the eggs travelled down his shaft, falling lightly from the tip into Castiel's nest, Dean's gush of oily fluid accompanying. It felt so good, yet so surreal. They'd been trying every heat so far, and so far, the eggs had all been unfertilised. Castiel was losing hope, but with every new heat, every egg falling into his nest, he felt a surge of hope again.

They know this time that the eggs are fertile. The hill of a bump, the small football that Castiel had grown to when Dean had first lain in him, was now a mountain, looking more like a comically oversized beachball than anything else. He was fit to burst when Dean's oily liquid started trickling out of his slit, signalling the start of labour.

Dean was at his side the minute Castiel called, one cool hand on Castiel's belly, the other palming at Castiel's slit. It had become tradition for the Alpha mate to ease their Omega's pain and assist by fingering their slit, helping the egg while giving their Omega a sweet little orgasm for their troubles. Dean and Castiel's troubles had paid off, and by the time Castiel came, a squirt of his own blue-ish oil, their litter was lain, twelve eggs waiting to hatch.


End file.
